Sarah..Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel....Jareth!
by Teardrop2
Summary: CHPTER 2!!is finally up!!!Sarah thinks she had killed him she should be glad..but no....she feels lonely and rather insane..untill du dumDUM DUM!! Jareth returns.
1. When Jareth Came!!! OOooOOOooH! dum dum ...

Oh yeah disclaimer=laby doesn't belong to me….tee-hee ..it belongs to Mr. Henson…Mr. Lucus..mr.terry jones …but this story belongs to me. Please email me if you want to use it  
  
There is a pain in my heart. I felt it everywhere there was something missing in my life.  
  
The Goblin King with his steel screw cold eyes but warm and loving. I hate it this pain  
  
inside what is it and what is it doing to me? It's been a month since I killed him? Did I  
  
kill him? Where is he? Is his beautiful gracefulness lost now? Toby has been great. I  
  
finally went on a date. But there is something missing. Every night I am urged to open up  
  
that frail book in my drawer that has been read a million times. Everyday feels like a  
  
dream and that bite into that peach. I sit on my bed with my boring life my boring hair  
  
my boring looks and I wonder could it of been better? A tiny little piece of me was  
  
thinking if there was a such thing as Sarah the Goblin Queen. I quickly shook that idea  
  
away with pain.  
  
I went down the halls of my boring school halls and I could feel is eyes, his  
  
beautiful singing to me in despair.  
  
"And I'll be there for you-ou-oo as the world falls down"  
  
I was going insane my life was never the same. I am insane I thought. Dear lord, what's  
  
wrong with the me…the evil man took my damn baby.  
  
I ran from the school. All I can think about is Jareth and his sweeping voice as his love took the better of him.  
  
Damn.  
  
Damn.  
  
I fell hard and my jeans were ripped and my hand twisted. I thought O Great, now I'm insane and crippled.  
  
I wish , I wish  
  
An empty cry of impossible wanting filled the air and it turned to night.  
  
Maybe I was hallucinating but I saw an owl, an owl with white glittering wings and watchful black eyes. Jareth…Jareth….I thought with desperation and I fainted.  
  
My precious. Everything I've done I've done for you. I've moved the stars for no one but you. Your eyes can be so cruel. Like I can be so cruel. Live without the sunlight…..his beautiful voice pierced through as I lay in Jareth's castle.  
  
"Sarah, You thought you could get away didn't you?"  
  
"jareth…I whispered half scared half dazed"  
  
" Sarah. Don't defy me!"  
  
"Jareth……how?"  
  
"HA ha ha! Sarah, my dear Sarah. Do you know nothing? Do you think I could diminish with just a simple word? Foolish girl."  
  
With that Jareth walked out of his bedroom that he had given to Sarah. He had lied and he felt sorrowful when he walked away from her. HE suffered great when Sarah rejected his offer. He had kept an eye on her ever since she was born on the mortal world as a special child. A child that would grow up to be the Queen of the Underground. Jareth had felt that the end of the world had come when his Sarah betrayed his love.  
  
Pitifully a hot tear fell down from his steel uneven eyes. 


	2. The dream and other micellaneous happeni...

Oh yeah disclaimer=laby doesn't belong to me….hehe ..it belongs to Mr. Henson…Mr. Lucus..mr.terry jones …but this story belongs to me. Please email me if you want to use it….anyways!! WHO IS OBSESSED OVER LABYRINTH MEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM WWHOOOOO???? MEMEMEMEMMEEMMEMEMEMEMEMEEM  
  
Sarah lied there getting mad and feeling sick. Her stubbornness had taken over by this point she was pretty pissed off. What right does Jareth have to just fly down to earth and claim me? But she knew inside that he had every right to do so and she was glad that he did.  
  
Sarah had no idea what to do. To her she was trapped in a strange stone bedroom, a rather elegant beautiful bedroom with shiny sparkly silver everything from the ceiling to the sheets but to her it was a prison where Jareth had trapped her.  
  
Urrrg Sarah screamed….as I said her stubbornness was taking over  
  
Jareth peered at her in his crystal in the next room with a half smile on his lips very amused indeed. In his mind he thought Sarah how wonderful so angry and so lovely. He thought about all the things they could do together when he decides to claim her.  
  
  
  
Hahahahah Jareth laughed to himself…..rather evilly rather kindly.  
  
Sarah had found the gift Jareth had left her on the bed. It was a beautiful crystal that showed her her dreams when she peered in it. She smiled. She saw herself walking beside Hoggle with Ludo in hand. Then she saw herself dancing with Jareth her hand clasped in his her gaze unwavering. His beauty engraved on his face was soft he looked he looked most lovely. Sarah felt a tear drop down onto her lap. She found herself on the floor dancing with herself daydreaming that her lovely Jareth would be there.  
  
Jareth peered at Sarah with his crystal amused and slightly frowning.  
  
"Sarah so foolish so easily carried away by her own dreams.  
  
Sarah stopped. What am I doing?! Is this what I dream for? I this what I seek ? Surely not and she let the crystal dramatically fall to the floor. Unfortunately for Sarah's part and fortunately for Jareth…the crystal did not shatter. It bounced right back up onto Sarah's hand. (Jareth had precautioned for his goblins to make the crystals with shatterproof glass this time, when he reflected to the terrible resolution that happened last time when he was too dull to notice.)  
  
Sarah by now was in panic or rather suffering from apprehension. She had let the crystal simply roll away into the corners. All she could do was sit in this beautiful chamber of lace and elegance and simply feel the chains tighten. But that was not the case at indeed! Just as Sarah began to feel unsure she spotted a row of crystals and she could tell right away that these crystals were in everyway different than the one Jareth had given her…… 


End file.
